Holodeck Date: Fair Haven
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Tom takes B'Elanna to Fair Haven for the first time. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series. P/T.


Originally written Sept 2000

Title: Holodeck Date: Fair Haven  
Rating: T  
Summary: Tom takes B'Elanna to Fair Haven for the first time. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series. P/T.

A/N: Thanks to Julie for beta reading. :)

This story was partly inspired by the song "Erin Shore" by The Corrs. It's one of my favorites, and I kept hearing it in my head as I was writing this, so finally I just put it on. It's very appropriate for the mood of this story. :)

This was supposed to be a St. Patrick's Day story, but I got a little sidetracked with RL. :O Oh, well... better late than never. :)

Historian's note: Takes place after the sixth season episode "Spirit Folk."

* * *

B'Elanna entered the holodeck, blinking a little as her eyes adjusted to the bright outdoor morning sun of late 19th century Ireland.

It was a beautiful spring day, and the townspeople cheerily went about their business on the semi-crowded streets. Most of them were wearing green. Some were holding a little three-leafed plant. Every so often, someone would call out, "Happy St. Patrick's Day!"

B'Elanna had absolutely no idea what that meant and made a mental note to ask Tom later.

She critically examined her surroundings. So this was the holoprogram that was Tom's latest obsession. She idly wondered how long his fascination with this one would last.

As she made her way down the main street, B'Elanna spotted Voyager crewmembers Patrick and Frank Gibson, dressed as wharf laborers and chatting with some of the locals. Further down the street was Harry at the local flower cart, flirting with the pretty young flower vendor, Maggie O'Halloran.

B'Elanna shook her head in exasperation. She couldn't understand why everyone was so enchanted with this particular program. That was the problem with obsessions; they became only worse when shared with others!

Tom was a bad influence on Harry in that respect, always dragging him into his holoprograms. First Sandrine's, then Captain Proton, and now Fair Haven.

Of course, Harry could also be considered a bad influence on Tom in many ways. Nowadays, they were just a bad influence on each other.

Doc, or rather, Father Mulligan, waved to her as he proceeded up the steps of the church with a few of his parishioners.

Her mind reeled to think of the Doctor as a stern Catholic priest in this little Irish town. Then again, maybe it wasn't so farfetched. He was certainly righteous enough for the job. Not to mention bombastic.

Her frown deepened as she noticed Captain Janeway strolling down the street, arm in arm with her holographic boyfriend Michael Sullivan.

From this distance the captain certainly looked the part of a young Irish miss with her beau. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling...

B'Elanna sighed, shaking her head.

It was unwise to form such strong emotional attachments to holograms – the Doctor notwithstanding. Even that was debatable. When it came down to it, a hologram was still just a set of computer subroutines. One's emotional attachment to holograms could severely impair one's judgment, as demonstrated by the way the captain had handled the recent holodeck malfunction.

Still, that mishap hadn't deterred anyone from coming back to Fair Haven. Most of the Voyager crew loved the town, somewhat justifying Tom's "open door policy," but B'Elanna was still skeptical. Though the captain, Neelix, Doc, Harry and of course Tom were frequent visitors, B'Elanna was less than enthusiastic about it.

But even Seven had made an appearance, so she supposed that just one visit wouldn't hurt.

Besides, now that all the townspeople knew about Voyager, it would be easier. B'Elanna didn't like the idea of playing the role of an Irish lass, having to dress the part, get into character, and try to fit in, but at least now she didn't have to worry as much about slipping up and making mistakes. She could talk about Voyager, and the townspeople would understand and not think her strange.

She continued down the street, wondering where Tom was.

It had taken a lot of convincing on Tom's part to get her to finally visit Fair Haven. The least he could do was meet her on time, she thought irritably.

She finally found him in a side alley, working on his car and merrily whistling an Irish tune. Inwardly she groaned. Not another car! Cars and ships, that was all he thought about.

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice her approach.

B'Elanna just stood there for a moment, watching him work. Despite her initial annoyance, she couldn't help smiling. Tom always seemed so at ease and so happy tinkering with car engines. He looked stunningly handsome dressed as a 19th century Irishman, in dark trousers, starched white shirt, vest, and his trademark cap. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, occasionally wiping the sweat off his brow as he diligently polished the hood of his latest toy, a beautiful brand-new automobile. His pride and joy.

"Hey."

Startled, he turned around immediately.

"Hey..."

Any other words flew out of his mind as he saw her. His lips curved into a slow smile, eyes lighting up at the sight of her in her forest green gown. It was perfectly appropriate for the setting: simple but very flattering. Long-sleeved, the fitted bodice not overly modest but not overly conservative either, the long flowing skirt emphasizing her tiny waist and the gentle flare of her hips. She had pinned her hair back, something she rarely did, but which accentuated the contours of her heart-shaped face.

He grinned at her in a way that never ceased to make her heart beat faster, even after all this time.

Smiling, she stepped into his embrace.

In the quiet alley, they made a perfect picture of two young lovers stealing a much treasured moment alone together.

"Have you been here long?" he finally asked. "I must have lost track of the time..."

"I can see why," she said dryly, gesturing to the car.

Tom grinned. "This is one of the first cars ever built," he said proudly, giving the fender a loving pat. "Cars were extremely expensive back then because they had to be assembled piece by piece individually. That was before mass production and the development of the assembly line."

B'Elanna looked it over carefully. Its outward appearance was quite different from Tom's other cars, but the systems seemed designed according to the same mechanical principles. She still didn't entirely understand Tom's fascination with primitive automobiles, but she didn't really mind. Not since she had discovered that there were many other things that could be done in a car besides driving around.

She arched an eyebrow suggestively. "Are you going to take me for a ride?"

His grin grew wider. "Of course. It's not quite as fast or roomy as the Chevy or the Mustang, or even the Camaro, but..."

"We'll manage," she finished for him.

He pulled her closer. "Don't we always?"

Laughing, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on... I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

They hadn't walked more than a few steps out onto the main street when they were greeted by a group of curious townspeople.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!"

Seamus managed to elbow his way through the crowd to the front. "Well, well, well... what have we here? Tommy... and p'raps this might be Missus Tommy?" he queried, tipping his hat to B'Elanna, eyes twinkling.

B'Elanna's eyes widened upon hearing that, but Tom merely laughed.

"This is B'Elanna," he said with a grin. "B'Elanna, meet Seamus and Milo. And this is Liam, Grace and Doc Fitzgerald..."

She could hardly keep track of them all.

"B'Elanna..." Liam mused. "A lovely name for a lovely lass. Pleasure to meet ye, Miss B'Elanna." He made such a gallant bow that B'Elanna couldn't help but be flattered.

Seamus winked knowingly. "No wonder ye've never been much taken with any of the local lasses, Tommy me boy. Yer a lucky lad."

Milo agreed. "Seems that all the lasses hailin' from Voyager are a lovely lot. Katie O'Clare, Seven, and o' course Miss B'Elanna here..."

Tom nodded his assent, pulling B'Elanna closer. He was delighted that she had finally agreed to see Fair Haven. It hadn't been easy convincing her, and she had agreed only grudgingly, but the important thing was that she was here. He couldn't wait to show her everything and introduce her to the rest of the townsfolk. He had worked so hard on every last detail of Fair Haven, laboring endlessly to make everything perfect. Everything was exactly as he had envisioned it.

B'Elanna was laughing at a joke Seamus had made. She had found it difficult to understand their thick Irish brogues at first, but she was now getting used to it.

Their little party made its way to The Ox and Lamb because "Sullivan's Pub is closed for the moment," Tom explained with a knowing smile. B'Elanna rolled her eyes.

As they all sat down and ordered drinks, Liam eagerly asked, "Where's that car o' yers, Tommy?"

"Did ye fix it up after yer crash last week?" Seamus wanted to know.

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. "You crashed the car, Tom?"

"Tweren't the first time he crashed it, either," Milo added helpfully.

Tom only shrugged good-naturedly. "It's a little trickier to maneuver than my other cars."

"Ye have other cars?" The other men stared at him, amazed that anyone could be that wealthy.

"Did ye come into some more money, Tommy me boy?"

"Where've ye been hidin' these cars? I'ven't seen 'em."

"Nor I," chimed Liam. "Though I'd sure like to."

"Uh... they're not here," Tom said hastily, floundering for a reasonable explanation. "They're... they're... on Voyager."

"Oh," they said in understanding. "On yer starship."

"Good thing yer cap'n don't let ye steer the ship," Seamus chortled. "Otherwise who knows where ye'd 've crashed by now!"

B'Elanna burst out laughing at that. She couldn't help herself.

"Actually... Tom is our chief pilot..." she managed to say. "But Captain Janeway might have second thoughts about letting him fly Voyager anymore if she knew about his driving record!"

"Tommy boy here is a pilot?" someone asked skeptically. "He flies the starship Voyager?"

"Yep... Hard to believe, isn't it?" B'Elanna said cheerfully.

Tom gave her a wounded look. "Hey..."

"I'm sure ye feel real safe with him mannin' the helm!" Milo chuckled.

"Oh, absolutely," B'Elanna assured him. She couldn't resist teasing Tom a little more. "I guess I shouldn't have assumed that knowing how to fly a starship means knowing how to drive a car. I mean, if our resident hotshot pilot here constantly crashes his car..."

Fortunately, Tom wasn't offended in the slightest. "I told you that driving a car is harder than it looks," he reminded her.

Seamus clapped him on the back. "Here's hopin' ye fly straighter than ye drive, Tommy me boy!" he toasted, raising his glass and quaffing the contents.

They all laughed heartily and raised their glasses of green ale in agreement.

B'Elanna had to admit that she was enjoying herself. The townspeople of Fair Haven were simple folk but goodhearted, generous and entertaining. She was beginning to see why Tom and the others loved it so much. These people had character.

The conversation was mostly on pig farming, the state of the potato crops and local gossip, but it was intriguing nonetheless. Not to mention very realistic. Tom was such a sophisticated holoprogrammer that it was easy to get caught up in the program.

Maybe a little too easy.

Neelix, the new co-proprietor of the Ox and Lamb, finally joined their table.

"Hi, Tom, B'Elanna," he said jovially, smiling broadly as always. "I packed you two a little something to snack on during your drive," he told them, presenting them with a large wicker picnic basket.

"Thanks, Neelix," B'Elanna said with an affectionate smile.

Tom opened the basket, examining the contents. "You didn't put anything with leola root in it, did you, Neelix?" he asked a little suspiciously. Some of the contents looked questionable to him.

"No, no," Neelix reassured him. "It's all authentic Irish cuisine. Though I did think about spicing it up a little with a touch of Timbrillian seasalt..."

"That's okay, Neelix," Tom said quickly. "I'm sure the original recipe's good enough for us."

"I suppose," Neelix said a little doubtfully. "Anyway, I packed potato bread, corned beef and steamed cabbage, ale... and for dessert, my famous Irish whiskey cake."

"Mmm... sounds good."

"It's been in the family for generations," Neelix told them before turning his attention back to the impatient customers at the neighboring table who were calling for service. As usual the Ox and Lamb was bustling with activity.

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged amused smiles as they gathered their belongings and prepared to leave for their sightseeing excursion. Neelix always took his cooking so seriously.

"Have a good time!" he called out after them.

* * *

B'Elanna settled into the passenger seat of the car, arranging her full skirts around her.

Tom started the vehicle without too much difficulty, and they were off. "I thought we'd drive up to Castle O'Dell and the seaside cliffs, then have a picnic by the river."

She smiled. "Okay."

It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for a scenic sightseeing tour of the Irish countryside. B'Elanna admired the lush green landscape and gently rolling hills as Tom concentrated on steering.

"Does anyone live in the castle now?"

"Nope. It's been abandoned for years," he replied. "Except for the fairy folk, of course."

She raised an eyebrow. "The fairy folk?"

He chuckled. "According to Seamus and Milo, the fairy king and queen hold court at the castle after dark."

"I see. So it's an enchanted castle."

"Yep. Seamus still warns me not to go there in the evening because he thinks I might be 'spirited away to the other world.'"

B'Elanna was shaking her head. "I thought they'd gotten over that 'other world' business."

"Old superstitions die hard."

"But if they'd only stop to think about it, they'd realize how ridiculous those superstitions are," she argued. "There's always a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation."

"They don't think of it that way."

"They should."

"Well, they don't. They just see things differently because of the era that they lived in. I'm sure that a few centuries from now, people will find some of our customs and beliefs ridiculous too."

A disturbing thought suddenly occurred to B'Elanna. "These people don't still think we're 'spirit folk,' do they?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, they just think we're spacemen. It took a little getting used to, but I think they've adjusted pretty well."

"If you say so." She couldn't help wondering how true that really was, but she let the matter drop because they had finally reached the castle.

Castle O'Dell was a majestic stone fortress situated near the edge of a seaside cliff. It was strategically located, Tom explained, and that strengthened the castle's defensive position against an attack or invasion.

They climbed the steep steps to the castle entrance in companionable silence, enjoying the fresh seaside air and listening to the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs below.

The panoramic view from the castle walls was truly spectacular.

"You can see clear out to Dublin," Tom said, gesturing in that direction.

B'Elanna nodded, leaning against him. He was in a serene, contemplative mood, as he usually was whenever he was near the ocean. It had a calming effect on him.

She had always loved the water as well.

As they strolled about the castle grounds hand in hand, Tom further explained the history of the castle and Irish history in general. His enthusiasm was contagious, and she could see why he liked this program so much. It really was an intriguing era.

It was nearly lunchtime by the time they left the castle and continued on their way.

The road gradually became bumpier and dustier the farther they traveled away from Fair Haven. By the time they reached the riverbank, they were both covered in dust.

"Sorry," Tom apologized. "These roads weren't exactly made for driving."

"That's okay," B'Elanna responded.

Moments later, he parked under a large grove of oak trees near the river.

The bubbling stream looked so cool and inviting that they simply had to test the waters before settling down to their picnic.

Tom rolled up his shirt sleeves and pant legs, then waded in.

B'Elanna gathered up her skirts and followed him into the knee-deep water. She nearly lost her balance several times as the hem of her gown trailed in the water and dragged behind her.

After splashing around and struggling with it for a few minutes, she finally gave up.

"This fabric's too heavy," she grumbled, peeling her cumbersome wet gown off in a swift, graceful motion, leaving her only in her diaphanous slip. The flimsy material clung to her slender frame.

Tom couldn't take his eyes away from her. His breath caught in his throat.

B'Elanna leaned over to wash and rinse her gown in the river and then squeeze the water out of it, finally hanging it over a nearby tree branch to dry.

She crossed over to him. "We might as well rinse the dust off our clothes while we're at it," she reasoned, beginning to unbutton his vest and shirt.

"Good idea," he agreed when he finally found his voice. He allowed her to remove both shirt and vest.

With almost business-like briskness, B'Elanna began scrubbing.

The sight of her so carefully washing his clothes in the river made him smile.

"I never knew that you were so domestic," he teased. "You want to do the rest of my laundry?"

That comment earned him a glare. On her way back to the riverbank, she suddenly threw his wet clothes at him. He quickly ducked, and they landed in the water.

Tom merely laughed, unfazed.

As he waded deeper into the water to fetch his garments, she casually stuck her foot out to deliberately trip him.

Yelping, he pitched face-forward into the water with a big splash.

B'Elanna had to jump out of the way to avoid being splashed, but she wasn't fast enough, and water splattered over her as well.

When he finally sat up, she couldn't stop giggling. Tom was absolutely drenched.

He blinked, still looking a little incredulous. It had all happened so fast.

She was still laughing wickedly.

Tom shook his head briskly, causing tiny water droplets to fly everywhere.

"I try to give you a compliment, and this is the thanks I get?" he plaintively asked, feigning bewilderment. "I'm hurt."

"You deserved it, and you know it," she told him with a satisfied smirk.

He knew.

Giving her a devilish grin, he stood up. He rather enjoyed provoking her. Her reaction was always so fun to watch.

B'Elanna pretended not to notice him as he slowly approached her. Bending down, she cupped her hands and dipped them in the river to splash the cool, refreshing water over her face.

It wasn't until he was standing right next to her that she finally turned to look at him.

She should have looked sooner.

Tom had also scooped some water into his hands. Water that was intended for her.

Her realization came too late to dodge the volley, and she took the full force of it.

With a low growl, she turned to retaliate. But he was too quick for her, engulfing her in a bear hug and sweeping her off her feet.

"Tom!" she protested.

His arms tightened around her, and he nuzzled her neck.

"Tom..."

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

She gave him a dangerous look and he relented, setting her down and stepping back a little. But he refused to let go of her completely, leaving his arms anchored around her waist.

They just stood there for a moment locked in an intimate embrace, their playfulness evaporating, transforming into something more heated. By this time they were both soaking wet, but neither minded.

B'Elanna stared up at him thoughtfully, noticing everything about him. His hair seemed darker from the water, and his eyes were as blue as the river. Little rivulets of water trailed down his bare chest and shoulders. His amazingly well-sculpted bare chest and shoulders.

He swallowed, feeling the heat of her predatory gaze, the sight of her firing his blood. The water had soaked through the thin fabric of her slip, clearly revealing the sleek outline of her feminine form. Her hair, no longer neatly pinned back, was a riotous tumble of curls framing her face. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes bright. The expression on her face was intensely seductive. She no longer looked the part of a proper Irish lass, but he didn't mind at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally bent down to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with abandon.

For Tom and B'Elanna, physical closeness was another level of communication. They couldn't always find the right words to express their feelings, and they often communicated best non-verbally.

No matter how long they had been together, they could never get enough of each other.

* * *

Sated, they snuggled together on the blankets. Lunch had been divine – Neelix really had followed the recipes to the letter this time.

Tom was half-asleep in the warm sun, and B'Elanna was feeling a little drowsy as well. She sighed and shifted closer to him.

He smiled at her tenderly, absentmindedly winding a curling strand of her dark hair around his finger.

B'Elanna stared into his eyes, almost overwhelmed by the intensity of her emotions. She loved him so much – she didn't know what she would do without him.

When he and Harry had been trapped on the holodeck with an out-of-control mob convinced they were "spirit folk," she had feared for his safety and well-being. It was strange – she rarely feared for her own sake to that extent when she herself was in danger, but when it came to Tom...

She couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.

He had been through a lot lately, what with the horrifying aftereffects of the failing war memorial, his capture by the Borg children, and most recently the holodeck disaster...

B'Elanna sighed. They hadn't talked about any of it that much because she had been so busy lately in Engineering. Repairs from the damage done by Voyager's encounter with the Borg cube, modifying the specifications and energy output allocated to Cargo Bay Two – now that the Borg children were part of Voyager, it took considerable energy to maintain the now-needed four Borg alcoves there – and prior to that, repairing the lingering damage from the battle with the Tsunkatse battleship.

She certainly hadn't needed the extra work of replacing the three holoemitters that had blown out due to the round-the-clock access to Fair Haven. That had irritated her considerably.

It didn't help that Tom was so obsessed with this holoprogram that he had insisted that it keep running all the time no matter what.

To her it seemed like more of his escapism.

She didn't trust holographic fantasy worlds very much. Especially when they were as convincing as the ones Tom created. She was always very cautious not to confuse reality with fantasy.

Besides, she had always preferred to attack and confront her problems head-on instead of running away from them. To take the offensive. And if she couldn't confront those problems directly, she'd attack a manifestation of them, like in a combat simulation with tangible foes. She could take out all her frustrations that way.

Running away never solved anything. That wasn't her style.

It made her uneasy to see Tom retreat into his elaborate fantasy worlds. In her opinion, he spent far too much time on his holoprograms. It was frightening the way he overzealously threw himself into each new program.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Tom suddenly asked.

"What? Oh... Yeah."

He smiled. "I knew you would like Fair Haven."

She was tempted to correct him, that it was simply being with him, not Fair Haven, that she liked, but he looked so happy that she didn't have the heart to do that.

"When we get back to town, I'll introduce you to everyone else. Edith Mulcahy and her daughter Mary, Davin, Mossie Donegan and his talking pig, Maggie O' Halloran... and of course you'll meet Michael Sullivan when we go to the pub later on."

B'Elanna frowned.

He misinterpreted her disgruntled expression. "They serve food at the pub too, so it's not like we're going there solely to get drunk or anything like that," he said hastily.

"It's not the pub I object to," she muttered under her breath with a grimace.

Her words had been barely audible, but he heard. "You have something against Michael?" he asked, puzzled.

She shrugged. "I just don't think it's such a great idea for the captain to have a holographic boyfriend, that's all."

"Why not? It's not like she can become romantically involved with one of the crew. Why shouldn't she have a holographic boyfriend?"

Though B'Elanna knew that in her heart that was true, she had difficulty really accepting it. Especially after seeing Chakotay so devoted to the captain all these years... for reasons more than the obvious chain of command.

She made a face. "It's never a good idea to get too attached to any holocharacter. Remember what happened when Harry fell in love with Marayna? He was depressed for weeks!"

"I don't think the captain's in love with Michael, exactly," Tom said slowly, wrinkling his forehead.

She snorted in disbelief.

"Really. I think their relationship is more platonic than romantic."

B'Elanna wasn't convinced but didn't press the issue. Besides, the distinction didn't matter all that much to her. "I don't care how 'platonic' it is. It's still dangerous to get too emotionally involved."

"No more so than with anyone else," he pointed out. "Every relationship has its risks."

"It's not the same. Having a relationship with a real person is _not_ the same thing as having a relationship with a hologram."

"I don't think there has to be too much difference," he argued. "I mean, look at the Doc. He's a hologram, but he certainly has the capacity to fall in love and develop a real romantic relationship with someone, if he ever finds the right person..."

"The Doctor is not your typical hologram," she reminded him.

"Neither is Michael Sullivan," he countered.

B'Elanna shook her head in exasperation. It was clear to her that these holocharacters were very real to him, and he would defend them as loyally as he would any of his other friends.

Though the idea of anyone having a long-term holographic love interest seemed unwise to her, it wasn't any of her business.

But during this latest holodeck disaster, it had become her business. When the captain's judgment became impaired because of her emotional attachment to a holocharacter – so much that she was willing to risk the well-being and lives of two of her most valued crewmembers, two of the most important people in B'Elanna's life – B'Elanna had felt compelled to speak up.

"It's dangerous to become too attached to a hologram because it affects your judgment."

He still looked a little puzzled, so she elaborated.

"Look at the way Captain Janeway was willing to sacrifice you and Harry for her precious holographic boyfriend," she said, a little more caustically than she'd intended. "She wanted to save Fair Haven a little too badly because of him. I would have just pulled the plug."

Tom shook his head emphatically. "I'm glad she didn't. I'd hate to lose Fair Haven, especially after all the time and energy I've spent on it. It'd be like losing a part of myself."

"Tom, it's just a holoprogram."

"I know, but it's something special to me. I love this place. If we'd have pulled the plug, everything would have been lost and I would have had to completely start over. Again." He looked mournful at that thought. "All the people, the places, the memories..."

B'Elanna scowled, remembering how devastated he had been after the impact of a massive wavefront had destroyed much of the original program. It had taken him nearly two months to rebuild everything.

It annoyed her that he had chosen to devote that much to a holoprogram. "It's not real. None of it is."

"It's real to me," he protested. "And to Harry, the captain, Neelix and Doc... We've all built relationships with the people of Fair Haven."

"They're not people; they're glorified computer subroutines. Photon projections. That's all! They might seem very real in many important ways, but when it comes down to it, you can't have the same expectations of holograms that you do of real people. That's unrealistic." She couldn't understand why he insisted upon clinging to a fantasy. It just didn't make sense.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you're on the holodeck, it's very tempting to make everything exactly the way you want it to be. The way you need it to be."

"So? Isn't that the point?"

"You get so caught up in always trying to perfect your program, you end up spending all your time tinkering with it, changing it to the way you want it. It's not that easy in real life. With real people, in real situations, you don't have that kind of control. It takes time and effort to make things work."

"I know that."

"If you spend too much time with holograms, they become very real to you. Too real. You forget what it's like to deal with real people... and maybe eventually you give up on it. After all, it's much easier with the holograms. That's why a lot of people get addicted to the holodeck and lose touch with reality."

"You think I've lost touch with reality? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"You tell me," she countered. "Are you going to shut me out every time I tell you something you don't want to hear? Retreat into your holoprograms? Maybe it's only a matter of time before you program yourself the perfect holographic girlfriend, the way Captain Janeway programmed Michael Sullivan to her specifications."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Then why do you keep designing new holoprograms all the time? You work on them nonstop. It's like an obsession!"

He didn't like hearing that. "I'll admit I might get a little carried away sometimes, but it's just harmless fun. I'm not obsessed," he said obstinately. "I know that Fair Haven is just a holoprogram, but it's still important to me."

"Why? Why is it so important? Is your real life so bad that you constantly have to invent new holoprograms to escape from it?" she asked.

"What?" Bewildered, he stared at her.

"What are you running away from?"

"I'm not running away from anything! These people matter to me, that's all. They're my friends."

"What about the real people in your life? Aren't they important? Don't I count for anything?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're important to me!"

"Just once... I wish that... that I could be enough."

Tom had no reply to that – he was too stunned to think of a response.

What did she mean by that?

B'Elanna was shaking her head sadly. "I wish you felt comfortable discussing your problems with me... but I guess you'd rather avoid them by spending all your time on the holodeck. You'd rather be in Fair Haven than with me."

His mind spun. Did she actually felt threatened by his holoprograms? Neglected because of all the time and energy he invested in them?

No, that couldn't be it. If anything, it was B'Elanna who didn't have enough time for _him_. She was the one who was constantly working, neglecting him, he thought a little resentfully.

But that wasn't entirely fair. He knew that her position as chief engineer was extremely demanding, and she had no choice but to prioritize her work over her social life.

Besides, she wasn't as inclined to be as social as he was. She was generally task-oriented, whereas he was more people-oriented. He often felt the need for social interaction with others and actively sought it, but she didn't seem to need it as much.

"B'Elanna..."

"I just don't understand how you can value any holoprogram so much that you'd be willing to risk your life for it." She didn't want him to lose perspective. In the grand scheme of things, how important was a recreational holoprogram compared to a human life?

Tom had to think about that for a moment. When she put it that way, she had a point. Maybe he had been taking the holoprogram a little too seriously for his own good.

"No matter how wonderful Fair Haven is, it's still just a holoprogram. No holoprogram is worth that kind of sacrifice..."

Hearing the anguish in her voice, he was astounded. But he was beginning to understand. She had been afraid for him. Afraid that he would be critically injured or perhaps even killed on the holodeck. And that would have been too terrible for her to bear. That was what this was all about.

He was amazed that she could care so much for him.

"B'Elanna..." His arms gently circled her, hugging her to him as closely as possible. He stroked her back, comforting her.

She held onto him tightly, as though he would disappear if she didn't. She loved him too much to lose him to something as stupid as a holodeck malfunction. But the danger had been very real. In her eyes, it had been a very preventable situation.

Of course Tom had been in life-threatening situations before, but this was different. This was not in the line of duty or for a noble cause or anything of the sort. Fair Haven was merely a recreational holodeck program! With luck on their side, tragedy had been avoided. But still, the possibility had been terrifying. It had frightened her and also angered her. To her the obvious solution was to simply pull the plug. The only logical solution that would minimize the risk to Tom and Harry's well-being, which she valued far more than any holoprogram. No matter how sophisticated or charming it was.

But obviously Tom didn't see it that way.

"I hate it when you get so immersed in these little projects of yours that nothing else matters," she told him, desperately trying to keep her voice from trembling. "You withdraw completely."

He cradled her in his arms, finally starting to understand why she had been so agitated. She was upset only because she cared about him, and he felt guilty that his stubbornness had caused her so much pain.

He knew what that was like. Whenever she was in any danger, he always felt so helpless... and absolutely terrified.

"I'm not trying to shut you out," he said softly. "I love being with you, and I wouldn't trade my life on Voyager for anything. I don't think it's boring at all. I mean, there's always something going on. New aliens to encounter, new worlds to explore, new challenges to face every day. I feel very lucky to be here, to have these kinds of opportunities... especially considering just how badly my life could have turned out."

"Then why are you always throwing yourself into new holoprogams, new projects?" she wanted to know, her voice slightly muffled against his shoulder.

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know... It's how I unwind. I just feel the need to create _something_ new once in a while. I have all these ideas in my head, and I love the challenge of creating a really terrific, really realistic holoprogram. And you know how much I love Earth history. I'm always trying to re-create authentic historical settings..."

She knew. But she wasn't entirely convinced that that was all there was to it.

He sighed. "Maybe I have been escaping a little," he admitted quietly. That wasn't easy for him to confess, but it needed to be said.

It was true that he hadn't been dealing with the aftermath of all that he'd been through lately.

"It's not that I don't trust you or want to talk to you. I do. But you're always so busy with your work, and I don't want to burden you with my problems when you have so much else to do..."

"Tom... you wouldn't be burdening me."

He stared at the ground. "You have better things to do than sit around and listen to me complain. You're the chief engineer."

"That doesn't mean that I don't have time for you!"

But even as the words left her mouth, she knew they weren't entirely true. B'Elanna was starting to feel guilty because there was some truth in his words, after all. He had often expressed frustration at not being able to see her as much as he would like.

She was a workaholic, and there was always something demanding her attention. She didn't always make time for him either.

How could she blame him for not coming to her with his problems when she couldn't always be there for him? She hadn't realized that he felt that she was so busy that she had absolutely no time for him...

"Tom... My work is important to me, but so are you. I will always try to make time for you if you really need me."

"I know. But I don't want to take up too much of your time. I understand that you're really busy with your work..."

She gave him an exasperated look. "That doesn't mean I don't do anything besides work. I want to spend time with you, okay?! Let me decide how I want to arrange my schedule." Sighing, she shook her head. "And here I was thinking that you'd rather be with your holocharacters than with me..."

He was more social than she was, she knew. He loved being around other people, real or holographic. He had more time to be, but he was also more motivated than she was to seek out the company of others.

She envied his ability to fit in, no matter what the situation. He always seemed so at ease with people. And they liked being around him too.

She, on the other hand, had a talent for intimidating people. She wasn't exactly the friendliest person on Voyager.

That was one reason that she was insecure about these holoprograms of his. She was afraid he would decide he'd rather spend time with everyone other than her.

But now she understood that he spent so much time here not because he preferred their company over hers, but because he thought that she didn't have that much time for him.

After all, Fair Haven was always there for him, 24 hours a day, seven days a week. The same could not be said for her.

She was determined to be more accessible than she had been previously, though. And she wanted more quality time with him.

"I want to spend time with you without having to share you with holodeck characters or anything else. Just you and me. "

"B'Elanna... I want that too. You know that. I mean, I'm the one always complaining that I don't get enough of your time, that I never get to see you because you're always so busy in Engineering, remember? Of course I always want to spend time with you, just the two of us..."

She nodded, reassured that he wasn't running away from her. Relief was evident in her features.

"...but I also want you to meet all my holographic friends and enjoy yourself in my holoprograms. Then maybe you'll understand why I spend so much time in them. Fair Haven has become an important part of my life, and I want to share it with you."

Her expression told him that she still didn't entirely approve of his fascination with Fair Haven but was willing to compromise.

He was still having trouble believing that she really had been feeling insecure about this holoprogram.

But maybe she had reason to, considering the way he threw himself into his holoprograms with such fervor. And all this time he had thought it was merely because she disdained such creative endeavors as a waste of time and effort. He knew it wasn't the holodeck itself that she objected to, since she had been more than willing to hang out in Sandrine's or the Paxau resort, and countless other locales on the holodeck. But those were all real places where she didn't have to pretend to be someone else. He had always thought she really didn't want to have anything to do with his fictional holoprograms, so he rarely forced her to join him in those. Though he had always wished that she would, so he could share his creations with her. He was so proud of his holoprograms.

His holographic creations were his way of exploring his creativity, but they were also a part of how he coped with the stresses in life. Fair Haven fulfilled a need for him. It was a comforting place where he could get away from it all.

In real life, there were frequently circumstances and situations that were beyond human control. That was frustrating, not to mention frightening sometimes.

On the holodeck at least, he was in control. Well, most of the time, anyway. This latest mishap had made him realize that one couldn't always be completely in control, even on the holodeck.

"I know you think that I'm too obsessive about this program sometimes, B'Elanna... but I know when to stop."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Most of the time," he amended. "And I know that if I ever got really carried away, you'd be there to bring me back to reality."

B'Elanna considered that for a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe the best way for her to make sure he wasn't overdoing it was to join him from time to time.

At least this wasn't like the Camaro program, where he had sequestered himself away from everyone and everything.

"I love you – I need you – but I love my holoprogams too. Can't I have both?"

She smiled a little at that. "Of course you can have both."

He was asking her to have a little faith in him, and she could trust him that much.

* * *

It was nearly dusk by the time Tom and B'Elanna made it back to Fair Haven for dinner. Everyone had gathered at Sullivan's for the weekly rings tournament and the St. Patrick's Day celebration.

B'Elanna finally had the opportunity to meet Michael Sullivan, the most talked-about hologram on Voyager since the Doctor. Mostly because he was the captain's boyfriend, and because he had actually toured Voyager with the help of the Doctor's holoemitter during the last holodeck malfunction. Chakotay hadn't been too happy about it, she remembered, when Sullivan had suddenly materialized on the bridge instead of the Doctor, to everyone's surprise and the captain's consternation.

Frankly, B'Elanna wasn't too thrilled about it either. The mobile holoemitter was sophisticated 29th century technology that they still didn't fully understand. It seemed wrong somehow to let the captain's holographic boyfriend use it to wander the corridors of Voyager when they needed it far more for the Doctor in event of a medical emergency. There was too much possibility for abuse... but fortunately the captain hadn't permitted Michael to freely roam about Voyager again after that. She seemed to want to keep him in Fair Haven. Which was a good thing, in B'Elanna's opinion. If Michael became a part of the captain's everyday life on Voyager, who knew what would happen.

But she put it out of her mind. For the moment, everything was perfect.

Everyone was there. Harry sitting at a table with Maggie O'Halloran, Liam arm-wrestling with Chakotay, Seamus and Milo drinking toasts to each other at the bar, Neelix laughing with "Father Mulligan," Michael and the captain drinking tea...

Dinner was authentically Irish and excellent. There were plates and plates of meat, bacon, potatoes and onions, mutton and Irish stew, with plenty of ale and Irish whiskey to wash it all down.

The rings tournament continued, the metallic hoops clinking in the background. Fragments of conversations drifted through the air as friends and neighbors heartily exchanged stories and attempted to outdo each other.

Later on in the evening, the townsfolk gathered for some singing and Irish dancing.

Even B'Elanna was persuaded to join in for a bit. The energetic steps left her breathless and laughing as she whirled about in Tom's arms.

These were people who were clearly proud of their Celtic and Irish heritage and traditions. They had a strong sense of community and were always warm and welcoming towards newcomers.

Fair Haven and all its inhabitants had an endearing quality, B'Elanna had to admit. The quaint little seaside town lived up to its reputation, and she had become rather fond of the program in the short time that she'd spent there. Much more than she'd ever thought possible.

This town had a way of growing on one...

That was due to Tom's skill as a holoprogrammer, she supposed. No wonder he was so proud of this program. The setting and characters were incredibly compelling and realistic. At times it was a little unnerving just how realistic, because the townspeople seemed to know more about Voyager and its crew than any holocharacter really should.

Of course they still didn't know that they weren't real people, that they were merely part of a holoprogram on board Voyager, but they did accept Voyager's existence as fact, as reality, and had a fairly good level of understanding of it. They were quite curious about what life was like on Voyager and always asking the crewmembers questions about it. It was a cultural exchange, of sorts.

"Does it ever bother you that they know so much about us?" she asked him after she overheard Seamus recounting the story of Tom's latest car accident to Captain Janeway, joking that maybe she should reconsider her choice of pilot.

"The changes have taken a little getting used to, but I think it's all for the best."

The way they talked about Voyager was sometimes disconcerting, but the recent changes in the program had given Tom a better appreciation of Fair Haven. It had evolved into something he had never imagined, but that wasn't bad. Quite the contrary. He found it fascinating, and he was proud that he had managed to create something that could grow and adapt so much beyond its original programming.

B'Elanna nodded. "I have to admit, it's not like any other holoprogram I've ever been in."

Tom smiled. That was high praise, coming from B'Elanna. He was thrilled that she liked it. He absolutely loved Fair Haven and wanted to be able to share it with her.

She understood a little better now that she had seen the program. It truly was remarkable.

Tom had an untamable creative spirit, and he would be terribly unhappy if he didn't have some kind of outlet for it. He was an adventurer, and he constantly had to exercise his vivid imagination. Whether it was through Captain Proton or 20th century cars or Fair Haven, he needed these creative endeavors. Needed the excitement. It didn't mean that he thought his real life was unbearably boring. In fact, he often tried to bring the two together...

She realized that now. Tom rarely designed holoprograms that were solely for his own use. Most of his holoprograms were actually very social. That was because he was excited about sharing what he had created with others and loved it when they became as involved with it as he did. Which was why he hadn't minded when the captain had modified the Michael Sullivan to a character more of her liking. He had been more amused than anything else. Tom was very open and generous, always willing to share his ideas and creations with his friends and co-workers. He wasn't proprietary about Fair Haven. Far from it. He had wanted everyone to be able to enjoy it and modify it to their liking.

He had succeeded, of course. Fair Haven was extremely popular with the crew... and why shouldn't it be? It was a fascinating little town, in a fascinating era of Earth history.

It was like having a piece of home.

That was important on Voyager, where they were still actually very isolated from home. Though it had helped that Starfleet Headquarters had been able to make contact with Voyager, it was still lonely and sometimes discouraging.

B'Elanna rested her head against his shoulder, utterly content to be in the arms of the man she loved. He was safe and well, and at her side.

She didn't always understand him completely, but that was all right. She supposed there were times when she didn't exactly make perfect sense to him either. But they tolerated each other's idiosyncrasies and accepted and respected each other unconditionally.

Tom kissed the top of her head tenderly, content as well. After clearing the air this afternoon they'd had a long talk about everything that had been bothering him lately –

the fragmented memories from the alien war memorial and the post-traumatic stress syndrome that came along with it, capture by the Borg vessel, and the recent holodeck mishap. He had needed that.

He usually wanted to confide in her but wasn't the type to blurt out his problems and feelings. It took time and patience to draw him out.

She wanted to confide in him as well but found it difficult to do so when she felt like he was shutting her out.

They had both agreed to make more time for each other and communicate more clearly about how they were feeling and how they wanted to spend their time together.

Although B'Elanna still wasn't inclined to socialize with a bunch of holograms, she was willing to keep an open mind. Her main concern had been that Tom was overindulging in escapism, after all, and now that that was no longer the issue, she could appreciate the program for what it was.

The Irish townspeople had welcomed her with open arms, as expected, and she had been fairly receptive.

Tom couldn't be happier.

As night descended upon the little town, the street lamps were lit and the full moon rose, majestic in its star-studded sky.

Arm and arm, Tom and B'Elanna strolled outside for a quiet moment alone together.

"What's this holiday that they're all celebrating?" she was asking.

"St. Patrick's Day. They're honoring the saint who drove the snakes out of Ireland."

"What?"

"Well, that's not all he did, but it's what he's most famous for."

Puzzled, she shook her head. "I don't get it."

"It had religious significance, a long time ago. Fifth century or so. St. Patrick was actually born in Scotland, but he was kidnapped and sold as a slave in Ireland. He learned the Irish language before he escaped. Then he became a bishop and was sent back to Ireland to preach. He traveled all over and performed many miracles. Like getting rid of the snakes."

B'Elanna didn't know quite what to make of all that. "Did this really happen?"

"Hmm... maybe, maybe not. But it makes a great story, and it's an excuse to celebrate."

"Okay. And what's with this three-leafed plant that everyone keeps handing me?"

"Oh, the shamrock. It's for good luck."

"What does it have to do with St. Patrick's Day?"

"St. Patrick used it to teach about religion. It's always been associated with him."

That made even less sense to her. "Where do they come up with this stuff?"

"The Irish have all sorts of legends," he explained. "They have a lot of imagination."

"No wonder you get along with them so well. They don't actually believe all these legends, do they?"

"Some do."

"And do you?"

"I choose to believe some of them."

They smiled at each other.

"Speaking of legends, that reminds me... I have something for you," Tom said seriously.

Curious, she watched as he rummaged through his pockets for a moment, finally coming up with a small wrapped box tied with a ribbon.

B'Elanna smiled, shaking her head, as he handed it to her. Tom was constantly giving her little presents, and he always seemed genuinely happy to be able to give her something she liked.

She unwrapped it carefully, then opened the box...

It was a ring.

She stared at it a moment, mesmerized, then looked back at him. "It's beautiful," she said in awe.

Pleased that she liked it, he took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

She tilted her hand slightly, admiring the delicate, intricate design of the band, the polished silver gleaming in the soft moonlight. At the center of the ring was a heart, topped with a crown and held between two hands.

"It's a Claddagh ring," he explained. "Legend has it that a 16th century Irishman designed it when he was separated from the woman he loved. The design was inspired by their love: the heart symbolizes love... the crown, loyalty... and the two hands represent the deep friendship they shared..."

B'Elanna pondered the ring from varying angles, touched by his thoughtfulness. He made her feel so loved and truly appreciated.

She hugged him impulsively. "Thank you, Tom."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with quiet sincerity. "I thought it was appropriate."

"It is," she sighed.

And it was. Love, friendship and loyalty... they had that in spades.

The years had only served to strengthen their bond, and their relationship would continue to thrive and grow.

Just as Fair Haven would, with a little help from the luck o' the Irish.

The End :)


End file.
